The NFL Mascot Movie: Call on the Wild Side
by QueenCollie
Summary: Blitz and the 26 NFL Mascots are stranded on a random island, in order to survive. However, they needed to get home before the NFL Season starts.
1. The Beginning

**Hello! I'm back with another story! I decided that it is time for the NFL Mascot Movie today! Credits to Alexmination98 for inspiration (you can check him out if you want to..) Please note that I don't own the NFL or it's Mascots' itself. Please enjoy! ;)**

_(The Warner Bros./Warner Bros. Animation, and NFL logos appear on the screen)_

_A screen appears to have Blitz's house in the background, with two 12th man flags on his lawn. A poster of Russel Wilson is seen in the background. The screen moves around inside his house, until it reveals Blitz sleeping on his bed. The alarm is about to go off, with Blitz still in his pajamas. As the alarm went off, Blitz hits the snooze button, and the Seahawk jumped out of his bed, preparing to clean up._

Blitz: *tired* What a crazy dream I had..

_Blitz went to the bathroom to clean up, and brush his feathers. After he finished, he went back to his bedroom to get his uniform. Blitz couldn't find what he needed to wear, so he decided to pick his main outfit, which his jersey and pants are blue for example. Blitz took his clothes in the bathroom before getting dressed. After he finished dressing up, he puts his pajamas in the dirty basket, and went out of the bathroom. He closed the door before he prepared his breakfast._

Blitz: Well, looks like I'm all ready!

_Until, Blitz saw the schedule that the NFL offseason already begun._

Blitz: *in mild shock* Huh. Turns out that I have the offseason now..

_Then, Blitz made his breakfast before Turf came inside, running inside the kitchen._

Blitz: Woah! Down boy!

_Blitz prepared Turf's breakfast before the chocolate-furred labrador began to eat. When Turf is eating, Blitz prepared pancakes for breakfast._

Blitz: Now, which fruit should I add for my pancakes?

_Blitz opened the fridge to look for some fruit to add to his pancakes, or just maybe i his on his pancakes.. Blitz found a plastic box of blueberries in the fruit box, then closed the fridge door, along with the other fruit storage door. Blitz added some blueberries onto his pancakes before flipping the side of the pancake. When Blitz continued flipping pancakes, Turf finished eating his dog food, and went towards his dog bed._

Blitz: Wow! I guess you are a good eater!

_After Blitz finished making his pancakes, he added syrup before consuming his breakfast._

Blitz: Well, Turf? I gotta have a good breakfast! Right?

_Turf barked in joy, before Blitz continued to eat his breakfast. After Blitz finished his food, he rinsed his plate, and puts it in the dishwasher before going into the living room. The scene cuts to Blitz on the couch, with Turf next to him. Blitz turned on the T.V, and watched some Mariners baseball before the big day comes.._

_(Scene cuts to the title screen)_

Title: The NFL Mascot Movie: Call on the Wild Side

_(Scene then cuts to Chomps house in Cleveland)_

_Chomps layed down on the couch, watching some Indians baseball on MLB network. Until, the phone rang, when Chomps picked it up off the table._

Chomps: Hello?

Blitz: *on the phone* _**Hello? This is Blitz.**_

Chomps: Oh, hey Blitz! How's it going?

Blitz: *on the phone* _**It's the Offseason..**_

Chomps: I just heard! I think it just started a couple of weeks ago.

Blitz: *on the phone* _**Yeah, I'm planning on a trip today. Wanna come?**_

_Chomps fell in joy/shock, then spoke to Blitz._

Chomps: OF COURSE I WANNA COME!

Blitz: *on the phone* _**OK, just take Swagger and S.J to FirstEnergy Stadium to the owners while me and you are gone.**_

Chomps: OK, got it..

Chomps ended the call before taking Swagger and S.J to FirstEnergy Stadium to the owners of their dogs.

* * *

_**FirstEnergy Stadium..**_

_Chomps took Swagger and S.J to the office with the dogs owners inside._

Chomps: During the offseason, me and Blitz are going on a trip today. Will you take care of Swagger and S.J while we are gone?

_The dog owners of Swagger and S.J thought, then spoke with happiness._

Swagger's Owner: Yes, we'll take care of him while you are gone with Blitz.

SJ's Owner: Now, who is Blitz again?

Swagger's Owner: The Seahawks Mascot.

SJ's Owner: Oh, I get it!

Chomps: I'll see you guys when I get back!

_Chomps hugged SJ, then hugged Swagger before leaving the stadium office._

Swagger: *barks*

SJ: *thoughts* _I hope he's going to be alright.._

Swagger: *thoughts* _He'll be fine.._

_As Chomps left the stadium, he went back to his house to pack up._

* * *

_**Chomps's House..**_

_Meanwhile back at Chomps's house, he packed up his stuff before Trapper came inside his room. Trapper is the retired Mascot of the Cleveland Browns._

Trapper: Where are you going?

Chomps: Seattle. Blitz wants me there.

Trapper: Wow! That seems like a cool place to me! Well, I hope you'll have fun there!

Chomps: Oh, I'll be at the Sea-Tac airport not for long when I get there.

Trapper: Well, I hope you have fun.

Chomps: I hope I do..

_The scene cuts to Chomps leaving his house, Trapper waving him goodbye. Trapper sighed, then went back inside._

* * *

_**Seattle, Blitz's house..**_

_The scene cuts to Chomps, entering Blitz's house._

Chomps: Hey, Blitz!

_Blitz and Chomps both hugged each other before the hug broke free._

Blitz: I just got a call from Big Red, saying all the rest of his friends are coming.

Chomps: How long?

Blitz: Oh, you are going to stay at my house for tonight, and then in the morning, the Mascots will arrive at Seattle to arrive at my house.

Chomps: That's so cool!

Blitz: *letting Chomps inside* Yeah, I hope all of my friends will get here by tomorrow morning.

Chomps: *looks at decorations* Looks really good! Did you make that?

Blitz: I lived in this house years ago, so I have some Seahawks decorations around the house.

Chomps: Do you even have a car?

Blitz: I do. A football helmet car is what I drive.

_Chomps is about to laugh, but then spoke to Blitz instead._

Chomps: That's pretty cool!

Blitz: So, you wanna watch baseball with me?

Chomps: I do!

_The scene cuts to Blitz and Chomps watching the Seattle Mariners taking on the Cleveland Indians on T.V._

* * *

_**That Morning..**_

_It is morning time. Chomps already got himself ready to get to the Airport, while Blitz just got up, cleaning himself up. After the hawk finished, he got dressed, and went out. _

Blitz: So, Chomps. Are we ready?

Chomps: Heck yeah, I am!

_The scene cuts to Blitz and Chomps exiting out of his house while Boom is taking care of Turf outside of the VMAC training grounds._

_**End of Scene 1..**_


	2. The Trip Begins!

**NOTE: **TORO, SWOOP, and RAMPAGE's names all all caps to avoid confusions to the Rusherz's names. ;)

_(The scene cuts to Blitz and Chomps at the Sea-Tac Airport)_

Blitz: *happy* I'm really excited for the trip! Are you, Chomps?

Chomps: Yes I am! I hope our flight is safe.

Blitz: *sees Mascots entering the Airport*

T.D: Sorry we're late. Bit of traffic..

Blitz: T.D! Glad to see you!

Big Red: We are ready for our trip today!

Chomps: *asks to Blitz* Now, where are we flying to?

Blitz: Los Angeles..

RAMPAGE: *mad* Your telling me that a person drove me 1,135 miles just to get to the Airport, and now we are going back to MY HOME CITY!?

Blitz: RAMPAGE! Calm down! We are flying from here, to Los Angeles, to Australia!

TORO: Australia? What's Australia?

Blitz: The Land Down Under..

Chomps: The Land Down Under is all about the Kangaroos, and Australian Rules, and mostly historic cities! Don't forget the Sydney Opera House..

Blitz: Are we ready for our trip?

Big Red: We're birds, and we can fly.. But, eh..

Sir Purr: HECK YEAH I AM!

Blitz: Big Red? Why does your voice like "meh"?

Big Red: We are birds, and we can fly by using our wings!

Poe: Not for today, Big Red..

_Chomps and Blitz managed to place their luggage on the conveyor belt._

Big Red: What about us?

Blitz: 24 luggages per flight can be really expensive.

T.D: Oh, right..

_All 26 NFL Mascots went to the PSA check to get their bags checked (except for Blitz and Chomps since they got their bags in the plane..). _

Sourdough Sam: Well, this is going to be a pretty good flight!

Blitz: You didn't bring your pick-axe.. Did you?

Sourdough Sam: My pick-axe? No! I didn't bring it!

_The scene cuts to Sir Purr getting his bag checked. The next was Rampage, and another was Freddie Falcon. Blitz and Chomps both exited the PSA along with the other mascots after getting their bags checked. Jaxson De Ville is the last mascot to get his bag checked. When the scene cuts to his bag getting checked, a red alarm light rang, and caused all 25 Mascots to be in shock and disappointment._

Blitz: What does Jaxson have in his bag?

Big Red: I have no idea..

_The scene cuts to the person with a banana in his hand._

Jaxson: Oh, I didn't know I had a banana in my bag.. I was gonna save it for a snack..

Security: You're still good to go, but this banana isn't allowed in your bag..

Jaxson: *facepalms* Great..

_Jaxson then walked out of the PSA area, when Blitz facepalmed._

Blitz: Jaxson? Why did you have a banana in your bag?

Jaxson: I didn't know! I was going to save it for snack time!

Blitz: Next time, don't bring bananas at the airport ever again.. Okay?

Jaxson: Alright, I won't do it again..

Blitz: *smiling* Alright, Jaxson.

Pat Patriot: Alright, let's get to the terminal!

SWOOP: Let's do it!

_The scene cuts to all 26 Mascots entering Concourse C._

_**Later..**_

_The Mascots are waiting for the airplane to come._

RAMPAGE: Well, I hope our flight is safe.

Blitz: Yeah, I hope it is..

Steely McBeam: C'mon! It'll be fun!

Blitz: We don't want to be hurt!

Steely McBeam: Alright then..

Captain Fear: Well, matey? Me friends are talking about the season!

Blitz: Season? What season?

Captain Fear: The NFL! Too bad my team didn't make the playoffs..

Blitz: Don't feel bad, Captain! We are always here for you!

_The scene cuts to the Alaska Airlines plane arriving, then announcing the ticket letters._

Blitz: That's our gate!

Chomps: Let's go!

_The scene cuts to all 26 mascots waiting in line to get to the plane. Blitz is the first to get his ticket scanned, while SWOOP is the second. After all 26 Mascots got their tickets scanned, they went inside the airport._

Blitz: These seats look comfy, are they?

RAMPAGE: They are!

_Blitz, Chomps, and RAMPAGE are sitting next to each other, while T.D, Billy Buffalo, and Big Red are sitting next to each other as well._

Billy Buffalo: You afraid of heights?

T.D: Me? No!

Billy Buffalo: Just making sure.

_The scene cuts to the plane taking off, as Blitz looked out the window._

RAMPAGE: It's going to be a 2 hour flight.

Blitz: I will be tired in a while..

RAMPAGE: *gives Blitz a travel pillow* Here, have this.

_It is a Seattle Seahawks travel pillow for Blitz. Blitz took the travel pillow, and placed it on his lap._

Blitz: Thanks, buddy..

RAMPAGE: You are welcome.

_The scene cuts to Billy Buffalo, ready to sing._

Billy Buffalo: Are you ready for the flight song?

T.D: The flight song?

Blitz: Can't wait to hear it.

_(The first song begins as Billy Buffalo is about to sing)_

_Song #1: The Flight Song, by Billy Buffalo._

BILLY:

During our trip,

The flight begins!

BIG RED:

We are birds,

And how are we

Gonna fly on a plane

If we are?

BLITZ:

We didn't know yet,

But it's our trip from here!

BILLY:

We are flying,

And we are singing!

ROARY:

Flying and singing!

SOURDOUGH SAM:

But where are we going now?

RAMPAGE:

Los Angeles! That's where!

_(The song becomes more upbeat)_

BILLY:

We are flying and singing!

Flying!

Singing!

T.D:

Flying and Signing!

BLITZ:

Not Alaska,

Because we are going,

To Los Angeles..

RAMPAGE:

That's why!

_(The song becomes more catchy)_

CAPTAIN FEAR:

I've sailed all the way,

To Tampa! And I drove all the way,

To Seattle! Seattle!

TORO:

Houston is my hometown,

Deep in the Heart of Texas!

ROWDY:

Hey! That's my state!

Dallas is my hometown,

Deep in the Heart of Texas!

CHOMPS:

Cleveland is my city,

And I've met Blitz once!

T.D:

Miami is where the Dolphins are!

And we must put our fins up!

JAXSON:

Jaguars are the kings of Jacksonville,

And we are from Florida!

PAT PATRIOT:

Six-Time Super Bowl Champs,

The champ is going on Vacation!

BILLY:

Flying and Singing!

ALL MASCOTS:

Flying and Singing!

BILLY:

Let's go!

ALL MASCOTS:

Flying and Singing!

BILLY:

From Buffalo,

I found my way here..

From this trip, I finally

Found my way!

BLITZ:

Seattle is the king of Champions!

Seahawks are the 12th Man!

MILES:

Broncos are the kings of Mile High..

For Denver, we are kings!

BILLY:

We are flying and singing!

From Seattle to LA!

From the snowy lands,

To the palms of So-Cal!

ALL MASCOTS:

Snowy lands,

To the palms of So-Cal!

BILLY:

Repeat after me!

Snowy lands to the palms of So-Cal!

ALL MASCOTS:

Snowy lands to the palms of So-Cal!

BILLY:

Yeah!

ALL MASCOTS:

*humming to the tune*

_(after the Mascots hummed to the tune, the song ends..)_

Billy: Well, that was a great song! Don't you think?

Blitz: I needed some rest after all that singing..

_Then, Blitz fell asleep. Rampage looked out the window, and realized that they are landing to Los Angeles._

RAMPAGE: Guys, we are landing.

Sourdough Sam: Eureka!

_**Later..**_

_All 26 Mascots waited for the next plane to arrive._

Blitz: That flight was really nice, even though I just fell asleep..

RAMPAGE: We'll wait for the next plane to arrive.

_Suddenly, a plane has arrived, but not the only plane they wanted._

Billy: Is that our plane?

Big Red: Our plane is supposed to be Qantas!

Blitz: Wait a second.. When the plane arrived, the plane must be similar to that Escape 2 Africa plane!

SWOOP: You got it from Madagascar 2, right?

Blitz: Yeah, I pretty much got it..

_All 26 NFL Mascots went outside to see the plane, with a stairway._

Big Red: LAX doesn't have outside entrances to planes!

Blitz: I don't know what's happening!

?: Please enter the plane.

Pat Patriot: Who's that?

Blitz: I don't know..

_A voice is heard, and when a random creature arrived, it was a bulldog with a chef hat._

Big Red: Rebel!?

Blitz: *shocked* You know him!?

Big Red: I saw Rebel 2 years ago, and I haven't seen him until now! He must be the chef from Camp Fury!

Blitz: Camp Fury!? You know that show!?

Big Red: It used to be a show, but it failed due to the campsite turning into some school camping event..

Blitz: I got you..

Rebel: C'mon! We don't want to be late!

_The scene cuts to all 26 Mascots entering the plane, and when they enter the plane, the screen cuts to black._

_**Later..**_

_Many hours later, all 26 Mascots are on the plane for a trip to Australia._

Steely McBeam: So, we are going to Australia. Right?

Chomps: Right.

Rebel: We are ready for our destination!

Blitz: Destination? But our destination is 23 miles!

Rebel: Don't worry.. We'll be-

_Before Rebel finished his sentence, the engine is caught on fire. Blitz shook in horror when he saw smoke coming from the engine. Blitz took the oxygen mask, and breathed in panic._

Sir Purr: WE'RE ABOUT TO CRASH! *screaming*

The plane is about to crash land, until Rebel grabbed the parachute to exit out of the plane.

Rebel: See ya later!

Big Red: DANG IT REBEL!

_All 26 Mascots are hanging onto each other to save their lives. The plane landed onto the ground, in a landing state, causing the mascots to shook. Until, the plane stopped._

TORO: *panic* A-Are w-w-we safe n-n-now?

_Blitz exited out of the plane, and realized that the plane landed onto the ground, onto it's landing position._

Blitz: Guys, we are safe now..

Sourdough Sam checked his luggage, and realized that his luggage made it safe.

Sourdough Sam: Good News, guys! My luggage survived!

_Some Mascots glare at Sam while they have bags in their hands. _

Blitz: So is ours..

Sourdough Sam: *surprised* How!?

Sir Purr: What a hard landing, I almost passed out!

Roary: That plane landing was so fast, I almost lost my lunch..

Big Red: *scuffs in disgust*

Roary: What!?

SWOOP: Where are we? 

_Rebel walked towards SWOOP, and spoke._

Rebel: Australia!

SWOOP: Rebel!? You're still here!

_Rebel nodded. Blitz then realized that there is a coconut on the tree._

Blitz: There's a coconut right there!

Blitz ran towards the coconut tree, when Big Red is here to help.

Blitz: Big Red, I'm about to fly to get the coconut- OW! My arm!

Big Red: Are you alright?

Blitz: RAMPAGE has been hanging onto me for so long, my arm is cramping!

RAMPAGE (off-screen): Sorry..

Big Red: Don't worry. I can get it for you..

_Big Red flew towards near the top of the tree, then picked the coconut off the plant. Before Big Red threw the coconut to Blitz, he spoke._

Big Red: Here! Catch!

_But Big Red realized that when he threw the coconut to Blitz wasn't hard enough, the coconut was thrown that Blitz missed that catch. The coconut hits Blitz right in his "Seahawks" as the Mascots groan (except Big Red)_

Blitz: *groans in pain*

Big Red: *panic* Sorry..

Who Dey: Red, next time.. Throw more harder..

Big Red: I said I was sorry!

_An ocelot was shown in the scene, as T.D looked at it._

T.D: Aww. What a cute kitty!

Ocelot: *angry* *roars*

Blitz: Why did this ocelot roar?

T.D: WE BETTER RUN!

_All Mascots ran from the angry ocelots, until Blitz bumped onto a wolf._

?: Needed help?

_All mascots shook._

Blitz: Who are you?

_End of scene 2.._


	3. Niku's Island

_(The scene cuts to a Wolf warrior in the scene)_

TORO: Who are you?

Blitz: Can you tell us who you are?

?: Niku.. The Wolf Warrior..

RAMPAGE: Niku? That's a nice name!

T.D: Niku?

Niku: Yeah, that's my name.. And this is Mr. Coconut.

_Niku shows the mascots a Coconut._

SWOOP (off-screen): Uh..okay?

Poe: So, where do you live?

Niku: I live in a forest in Australia. I found some Ocelots in here.

T.D: Then why are those Ocelots in Australia?

Niku: Well, maybe they just appear out of nowhere.

Pat Patriot: Where should we stay?

_Niku points the huts to the Mascots. But it was not just a hut. It was a treehouse._

Freddie: Huts? Is that where we are going to stay?

Niku: No, you guys are staying in the treehouse.

Steely: Then which hut do you live?

Niku: *points finger at the hut* This red-striped one.

TORO: Oh, I see.

_Blitz then saw no ladder at the entrance at the treehouse._

Blitz: There isn't even a ladder! How are we gonna climb up there!?

Niku: I know one thing..

_Niku gets on the wooden box-like seat to ride._

Niku: C'mon guys!

_All 26 mascots got on each seat. One for 5, another for the rest. As the ride started, it went to the entrance of the treehouse, which one Mascot is left in happiness._

T.D: I haven't rode this one before! You are too creative, Niku!

Niku: Of course I'm the creative one.

_As Niku and the 26 Mascots went inside, there is an upstairs room._

Niku: Alright. The 16 of you should go upstairs. The rest of you 10 should stay here.

T.D: We are going to stay right here?

Niku: Yes. The rest of you 10 should stay for the night while the 16 Mascots should stay for the night as well.

Blitz: Pretty much understandable.

Niku: Yes, pretty much..

_Then, Niku told the Mascots about the warnings._

Niku: Now, while you guys go on forest adventures, here are some warnings.

_The mascots are ready to hear Niku._

Niku: Warning #1.. Don't get hurt. Warning #2.. Don't get lost. And Warning #3. Do NOT get near the Ocelot fence..

Blitz: The Ocelot fence is where the Ocelots attack us if we get near them. Right?

Niku: Correct. Now, since you have listened to the Warnings, you MUST be careful..

Poe: Now, what should we do?

Niku: Kangaroo Riding.

Blitz: Kangaroo riding!? That seems like a hard challenge to me.

Niku: Don't worry.. I'll show you guys around. But first..

_Niku howled to call the rest of the 16 Mascots to get downstairs. The 16 Mascots went downstairs towards Niku to speak._

Sourdough Sam: What is it, Niku?

Niku: We are doing the Kangaroo Riding challenge. Whoever rides the Kangaroo the longest wins.

Sourdough Sam: Seems like an easy challenge to me!

Niku: I'll show you guys around.

_The scene cuts to the Kangaroo Farm where 26 Mascots went towards the fence along with Niku._

Niku: Now, here's how to ride a Kangaroo.. *enters the area*

_Niku enters the Kangaroo area where the creatures stared at him. The Kangaroos never had a saddle on them, until Niku placed a saddle on the first one, and placed a plush onto the saddle to roped it around._

Niku: It's like Bull Riding, but Australian styled.

T.D: *thoughts* I don't like this is going.

Niku: This is how you do it..

_Niku watched the Kangaroo hop around, until the Plush fell onto the ground after just 26 seconds._

Niku: Like I said, whoever rides the Kangaroo the longest wins..

_Blitz gulped. Sourdough Sam is the first Mascot to ride the Kangaroo. As he got on top of the Kangaroo's back, the creature growled in anger._

Niku: *ties Sam's hand with a rope on saddle tree handle* Now, you try.

_The Kangaroo hopped angrily as Sam rode on the Kangaroo's back. It only lasted 45 seconds for Sam, until he fell onto the ground, a perfect landing._

Niku: Great job, Sam! T.D, your turn!

_T.D nervously gulped. He was not ready to ride the Kangaroo to win this challenge._

T.D: *rides on Kangaroo* Are you sure I can do this?

Niku: Of course you can!

T.D: Here goes nothing..

_The kangaroo growled angrily, and hopped back and forth as T.D was bouncing up and down. The 25 Mascots watched T.D ride the Kangaroo, until fell onto the ground. Luckily, the ride lasted about 54 seconds._

Niku: Nice one, T.D!

_Suddenly, Big Red was on the diving board, as Niku and the mascots both shook._

Niku: Red! That's not a good idea to jump on the diving board to mount on the Kangaroo! You could get seriously hurt!

Big Red: Things can not get any worse! *jumps*

All Mascots: *in shock* RED!

_Big Red was going to land on the Kangaroo, but then landed on the fence instead._

Big Red: *in pain* OR MAYBE THEY CAN…

Blitz: I knew something bad is going to happen.

_Then, SWOOP got onto the diving board along with TORO._

Blitz: TORO, SWOOP.. This is NOT a good idea!

SWOOP: I wanna try something new!

TORO: I know this isn't a good idea, but well. Try it out then..

Blitz: GUYS! GET OUT OF THERE!

_TORO and SWOOP didn't hear Blitz before the Eagle jumped on the kangaroo. As SWOOP jumped and landed on the Kangaroo, it growled in a mad tone as SWOOP's landing is successful._

SWOOP: Wicked!

_Then, TORO landed on SWOOP, causing him to have pain._

TORO: Whoops..

Niku: Uh.. nice use for a saddle-

TORO: Niku, it was my attempt to land on the another kangaroo, but it failed, so I accidentally landed on SWOOP!

SWOOP: *pain* I think you broke my Liberty bells..

_Pat Patriot is laughing off-screen, but TORO tells Pat to be quiet._

Niku: Alright! Blitz, you are next!

_Blitz gulped nervously, and entered the area._

Blitz: *gets on Kangaroo*

Niku: Alright! Let's see what you got!

_The Kangaroo growled, and hopped in anger. The kangaroo hopped back and forth, multiple times to cause Blitz bounce up and down. However, it has been over a minute. Blitz still stood strong as the Kangaroo kept hopping, until Blitz fell to the ground._

Niku: Wow! 1 minute and 24 seconds! That's a new record!

Blue: Me! Me! I get to go!

_After the mascots attempt to ride the Kangaroos, the challenge is over._

Niku: Now, let's see who's the winner..

_Niku looked at the Mascots as some both shook in panic, while the rest are staying strong._

Niku: And the winner is…..

_Niku looked at the mascots to see who the real winner is. Until, Niku spoke._

Niku: Blitz! T.D, Poe, Steely, you three are in second place. Who Dey, Gumbo, Jaxson, Miles, you four are in third place. The rest of you earn a silver dollar.

Niku gave some of the Mascots each a silver sand dollar, while some are given a silver bandanna for a prize.

Blitz: For me?

Niku: It;s for your friends. The rest earn a silver dollar.

T.D: What's a silver sand dollar?

Niku: A shell, that is covered in silver. We found those near the beach..

Blitz: Cool.

_All 26 Mascots head back to the treehouse before the storm comes._

Niku: We gotta be careful about the storm. It'll come in the morning.

Poe: Oh, we'll leave tomorrow.

Niku: Why?

Blitz: Because, we needed to get home! The NFL needs us!

Niku: You guys know about the NFL!?

T.D: The National Football League. It like football in our tradition. We are cute and cuddly, and fuzzy!

_Niku was confused after T.D said that his friends are cute and cuddly, also fuzzy._

T.D: Uh..maybe it was some sort of..thing..

Niku: Anyways. Be careful around the storm tomorrow.

_Niku found a huge wooden boat next to the silver sand dollar hut._

Sourdough Sam: A huge boat!?

Niku: That's for you guys to ride on.

Blitz: Don't worry, we'll be carefull..

_The mascots went back inside the treehouse before Niku prepared dinner._

_**Later..**_

_(the scene cuts to Niku serving Salmon, with a side of Mince Pie)_

Niku: Here you go..

Blitz: Is that salmon?

Niku: Yes.

T.D: Is it smoked?

Niku: Yes, it is.

_The Mascots ate their dinner before eating their dessert. Niku sighed._

Blitz: So, why do you always live here?

Niku: This is my story. When I was a pup, I found some sort of beach in Australia. It was called Kangaroo Island. My mother used to build huts as tribes. My mother still lives there, but she is nowhere to be seen anymore. When I was an adult, I rule a tribe to live on this island..

TORO: Sad to see your Mother not here anymore..

Niku: My mother is still here, but she is nowhere to be seen. I still couldn't find her, so I was alone. Until, my friends came here to save me and rule the tribe.

Blitz: That's really nice of your friends!

Niku: It sure was.

_After the mascots finished eating their dessert, they put their bamboo plates onto a bucket._

Jaxson: So, what does this boat do?

Niku: That boat has a rollable hood on it. It's not a mechanic one, but it's homemade. It has a lever on the right.

Sir Purr: That is so cool!

Niku: And there is a suitcase storage that you can store your suitcases on the boat.

Big Red: Is is a houseboat?

Niku: That's a houseboat you guys are going to live on while you get home.

Blitz: Then why didn't you tell us sooner?

Niku: I didn't even know that the boat is a houseboat.. It has a pantry, bedrooms, everything else!

Miles: Don't forget about the-

Blitz: We'll be fine, Miles..

SWOOP: I'm tired, should we sleep now?

_Blitz nodded and grabbed his suitcase out. The rest did the same before getting themselves to bed._

Niku: Goodnight, guys..

All Mascots: Goodnight..

_All 26 Mascots fell asleep. 10 resting here, the 16 rest sleeping upstairs._

_**That Morning..**_

_It is morning time, and Blitz got dressed. The rest did them same before exiting out of the treehouse. Niku puts the suitcases in the storage cabin, and turned around._

Niku: Morning..

Blitz: We're ready..

Niku: Have fun on your journey, guys.

_All 26 Mascots went on the boat, and when the boat sailed, Niku waved them goodbye. The mascots waved goodbye back._

Captain Fear: It sure is a long journey..

_Blitz looks at the clouds, approaching the storm down under._

Blitz: Calm before the storm..

TORO: The storm? We better roll the hood up!

Blitz: When the rain falls, you do it.

TORO: Oh, right..

_As the boat continued to sail, the clouds became more closer._

Blitz: Calm before the storm. Calm before the storm, guys..

_The waves are somehow harsh, but TORO knew it was time to pull the hood up, but not time yet._

T-Rac: Everybody okay back there?

_All mascots nodded. One felt a tiny-bit seasick._

Blitz: Starting to feel a tiny bit funny over there, but I'm fine..

_Then, the storm approaches as the waves start to get more harsh._

Blitz: TORO! Now!

TORO: Got it!

_TORO tried to pull the hood up, but the wind is too strong, the hood is not able to pull up._

TORO: The wind is too strong, the hood won't pull up!

Blitz: Roll it harder!

_TORO tried to roll the roll up by using the lever, but still no effect due to the wind._

TORO: It's still not working!

_The winds are strong, it caused the boat to move back and forth._

Captain Fear: I think we got a problem!

Blitz: EVERYONE! GET INSIDE! I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT! TORO! ROLL IT MORE HARDER!

T-Rac: What if you get hurt!? Or taken by the waves!?

Blitz: I'll be fine!

_All Mascots went inside except for TORO and Blitz. As TORO kept rolling the lever, the waves became more harsh._

Blitz: HOLD ON!

_TORO held onto the handles of the boat as the winds became even more harsh. Blitz continued to drive the boat around, until a big wave appeared. TORO shook and rolled the lever. Luckily, the hood is up, and it covered the boat safely. As the waves splashed onto the boat, it drove downhill from the wave._

BLITZ: HOLD ONTO THE HANDLES!

_TORO held onto the handles, and when the boat drove down, Blitz slipped due to the water that has been on the wheel due to the rain. Blitz fell onto the ground, and shook as the boat was about to crash. He went back to the wheel, but then slipped as the boat moved back. He tried to get towards the wheel, but the waves are so harsh, it made the boat bounce onto the waves, causing him to fall. Then, Blitz finally held onto to the wheel. The boat drove until it bounced onto the water, as the waves grew even harsher. Blitz then continued to drive the boat, until the waves crashed onto the houseboat. Luckily, the roof that was pulled up made the boat survive, but the bad news is.. It wasn't even pulled all the way up. The good news is that the storm is over, and the waves grew calmer. Blitz slipped again, until TORO slipped from holding onto the handles for so long._

Blitz: *groans*

TORO: Blitz! Are you alright!?

Blitz: Yeah, I'm alright..

_TORO pulled the roof back down before all Mascots went out._

T-Rac: I-Is everything alright?

Blitz: Good news, guys. The storm is over now..

Roary: But not even a land in sight.

_Blitz opened the storage bin, and their suitcases survived._

Blitz: Good news. Our luggage survived.

_Blitz then closed the door. _

Blitz: I can't believe we are stuck at sea..

_Then, Blitz became seasick. T-Rac gave Blitz some motion-sickness pills to make him feel better._

Blitz: Thanks, pal..

Who Dey: So, where are we going right now?

Blitz: We'll see..

_End of Scene 3.._


	4. The Journey and the Vegas Glamour

_**Please note that Dust in the Wind belongs to Kansas. Enjoy.. ;)**_

_(the scene cuts to the houseboat at the sea with 26 Mascots)_

Blitz: Geez, this seems out of hand.

Who Dey: Not even a land in sight.

Captain Fear: I wish I could bring my pirate ship to bring it down under..

Blitz: Captain, you don't need your ship. It's far away and we can't bring it back here.

T-Rac: You guys alright?

Roary: Yeah..

Big Red: Feeling fine..

Blitz: Yeah.. I felt like it's going to be days when we get back home..

SWOOP: I'm going to go inside..

_SWOOP went inside the boathouse while the boat continued driving._

Blitz: No land, nothing.. Just, nothing..

Sourdough Sam: At least we have our luggage!

Blitz: Yeah, our luggage.

_(scene cuts to SWOOP inside the boathouse)_

_As SWOOP went inside, he heard banging inside the closet._

SWOOP: *confused* What's that noise?

_As SWOOP opened the door, an Ocelot rammed out of the doorway, and ran outside the boat._

SWOOP: How did it get in here!

_(scene cuts to the Ocelot)_

_The Ocelot roared as all 25 Mascots shook._

Blitz: Why is there an Ocelot on the boat!?

SWOOP: *outside* I heard banging inside, and when I opened the door, it rammed out and ran outside!

RAMPAGE: Stay away! Ocelot danger!

_The Ocelot roared in anger as Blitz used a stick to tame the cat._

Blitz: Back off! Back off!

_The Ocelot calmed down, and sat down._

Blitz: Everything's good now. But the tame isn't going to last long..

_Fish is flying out of the scene. Not just any fish. Flying fish. The fish hits Blitz, and some Mascots, while the Ocelot catches one._

Blitz: How do these fish fly!?

SWOOP: They're flying fish!

_Blitz catches two fish with his net, while the rest ran inside to protect themselves from getting hit. The Ocelot tried catching them, but failed. _

Blitz: Having trouble? Have some-

_The Ocelot roared. Blitz backed away, but the Ocelot used its sneak attack to pounce on him, but dodged instantly._

Blitz: Catch!

_Blitz threw the fish at the Ocelot, and caught it. The Ocelot ate the fish before consuming another. Blitz realized that the rest of the flying fish are gone. _

Blitz: That went quickly..

Roary: Are you alright?

Blitz: Yeah, the flying fish thing is over..

Ocelot: *snarls*

Blitz: Ocelot, don't snarl at them-

_The Ocelot ran towards the Mascots, until Blitz caught the cat by his hands._

Blitz: That Ocelot tried to attack you guys, didn't it..

Who Dey: How can an Ocelot get inside a houseboat!?

Blitz: No idea..

_Then, the Ocelot calmed down. Blitz placed the Ocelot onto the floor, and the cat walked off. Blitz realized that the Ocelot wasn't tamed enough._

Who Dey: The Ocelot isn't tamed enough..

T.D: Have this..

_T.D gave Blitz a salmon to give to the Ocelot. As the Ocelot consumed the Salmon, it calmed down even more. Suddenly, the Ocelot meowed._

Who Dey: Hey! It's tamed!

_The Ocelot meowed, and continued to eat the fish._

Roary: It's getting lunchtime..

Blitz: And we didn't have breakfast!

TORO: Guess we skipped it during the storm..

_Sir Purr brought out some sandwiches for them to eat._

Sir Purr: You needed some lunch?

Blitz: Sir Purr, you are a genius..

_The 26 Mascots ate all of the sandwiches during lunch. Sir Purr placed the plate back inside the kitchen, and went back outside._

Blitz: I'm starting to miss my home..

RAMPAGE: Me too..

Captain Fear: I have me team in Tampa.. And me loot. I really miss me home..

Billy: I really feel you too. I miss the snow, everything!

Blitz: *sigh* I realized that we'll never make it back home..

_(Dust by the Wind by Kansas starts playing)_

Billy: Don't feel bad! Maybe we'll have some games to play!

Blitz: Not now, I have an Ocelot to take care..

_The Mascots played a board game while Blitz took very good care of the Ocelot._

_Song #2: Dust in the Wind, by Kansas._

STEVE WALSH:

I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone

All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity,

Dust in the wind,

All they are is dust in the wind..

_(the scene fades to Blitz driving the boat)_

STEVE WALSH:

Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea,

All we do crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see,

Dust in the wind,

All we are is dust in the wind,

Oh, ho, ho..

_(Scene fades to Blitz feeding the Ocelot at night)_

STEVE WALSH:

Now, don't hang on, nothing lasts forever, but the earth and sky,

It slips away,

And all your money won't another minute buy,

Dust in the wind..

_(scene fades to Blitz sleeping in his sleeping bag while the Ocelot sleeps next to him, as the boat stops)_

STEVE WALSH:

All we are is dust in the wind,

All we are is dust in the wind,

Dust in the wind,

Everything is dust in the wind,

Everything is dust in the wind,

The wind..

_(the song ends after the scene fades to Blitz driving the boat)_

Blitz: Days, no land..

Roary: How's your morning?

Blitz: Not that much. Just got up, and I am tired from that sleep when I stayed up last night..

T.D: Don't worry, we'll be there for you..

Blitz: There is no land. How are we gonna get back to the USA!?

_Then, Blitz saw some land. The Ocelot meowed in joy as it jumped._

Roary: Land! We found land!

Captain Fear: LAND HO!

_The boat arrived at Santa Catalina Island in California. The Ocelot got off the boat, and meowed "Goodbye". The Mascots waved goodbye back, and they drove off to California._

Blitz: I really gonna miss that Ocelot. He was the only cat I can tame.

Roary: Don't feel bad, Blitz.

_T.D saw some land, and Blitz drove the boat to arrive at the area._

T.D: Guys,we are making it!

RAMPAGE: We're almost home!

T.D: RAMPAGE, we are on a trip. We'll get home soon as the trip is over..

_As the boat arrived at the area, all Mascots got off the boat, and ran towards the bus stop._

T.D: Now, Blitz. Where do we think we are going right now?

Blitz: I've never been to Vegas before.. So, let's go to Nevada right now!

SWOOP: Vegas? What's a Vegas?

Blitz: *sigh* It's a city in Nevada. Also known as Sin City, or the Glitz and Glamour of Vegas.

T.D: Geez, the lights can cause me a seizure..

Blitz: It's not gonna cause you a seizure, pal..

_The bus arrived, and all Mascots got inside the vehicle._

Blitz: Trip to Vegas, please.

T.D: Speaking of trip, did we bring our-

_T.D saw the Mascots with luggage in their hands._

T.D: Oh, wait.. Nevermind..

Bus driver: Vegas? You guys are going to Vegas?

Blitz: Yeah, that's where we are going.

Bus Driver. Alright then..

_The Bus driver drove the bus to Nevada as the Mascots waited patiently._

_**Later..**_

_As the bus arrived at Las Vegas, all Mascots got off the bus. _

Sourdough Sam: We struck gold, guys..

Blitz: Actually, we struck silver this time..

Roary: LAS VEGAS?

T.D: Yep! That's it!

_The Mascots got a bit distracted by the lights, except for Blitz._

Blitz: All we gotta do is to not get focused on the-

_The Mascots got distracted by the lights. It's the Glitz and Glamour in Vegas, and the Mascots struck Silver in Nevada._

Gumbo: *hyper* A-All these lights..

Big Red: W-We struck s-silver!

Blitz: I can't even feel my face!

_All Mascots ran inside the casino, as the crowd shook._

Man #1: Are those..

Women #1: Mascots?

Man #4: That must be Blitz from the Seattle Seahawks!

_The Man knew all about the NFL. He told all about the Mascots, but just to leave them in shock._

Blitz: We gotta run now..

_The 26 Mascots ran towards the game area, where the table is seen._

T.D: Is this the game where you place coins on other numbers?

Blitz: That must be the Roulette!

_Blitz and Poe went towards the Roulette table before placing coins onto the table._

Poe: Alright, Blitz! Place it on the "L"!

Blitz: Poe, that's a "7"..

Poe: What's the difference?

Blitz: Poe, that's not an "L"..

Poe: An "L" is upside down and flipped rightway in "7"!

Blitz: *facepalms*

_The crowd went silent for a few seconds, then the talking continues._

Blitz: Alright.. Who's the man!

_Blitz placed the coin on "7", and the amount of money is given to him._

Blitz: Yes!

Poe: Keep playing!

_Blitz continued to play Roulette in Las Vegas, until he won by the amount of money, and the amount of lucky stuff he has given._

Blitz: Who's the man!? WHO'S THE MAN!?

T.D: Geez, he has some hyper issues..

_Blitz tried out some Casino games, but then got the different fruit instead._

Blitz: How am I gonna win this Casino game!?

Steely: It's easy. You just insert a coin, and if you get the three same fruits, you win!

Blitz: Let's try this out..

_Blitz inserted a coin, and watches the slot roll out pictures of fruits. As the slot reveals one fruit, it was a grape. Another slot was another grape, and the last slot, Blitz became nervous._

Blitz: *nervous* C'mon..Win..WIN..

_The last slot reveals another grape, as three slots has the same grape in each picture. The slot machine drops out multiple coins of each price, when Blitz grabbed a bag, and the coins are inside. Blitz tied up the bag, and became more happier than he was before._

Blitz: I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THE WHOLE CITY BECAME MORE AWESOME THAN BEFORE!

Steely: Wow! I'm really glad you liked it!

Blitz: *hyper* What do you mean!? I LOVE IT!

_Blitz became hyper like he had a sugar rush, but Vegas-styled.. _

Roary: Calm down, Blitz!

Jaxson: Blitz can't help it! Maybe he's addicted to the Glitz and Glamour of Las Vegas or something..

T.D: Nah, let us enjoy our trip there!

_T.D walked off with Roary. Jaxson ran towards them along with Sir Purr, Sourdough Sam, and Pat Patriot._

Pat Patriot: Wow! Blitz became more happier than before.

Jaxson: Those lights made me not feel my face at all..

T.D: I can't even feel my face either, until now..

_The scene cuts to a photo of Blitz using his victory screech with Who Dey and Gumbo. The next photo is shown with Blitz at the dancefloor with Chomps and Blue. The third photo reveals Blitz, Miles, and Freddie Falcon with glasses of Apple Cider in their hands. Last, but not least, the photo reveals Blitz jumping for Joy outside the casino. Then, the photo reveals the actual scene._

Blitz: I can't believe we are staying there!

Gumbo: We are! Right?

Chomps: Dawgs of Vegas!

Gumbo: There's two of us, right?

Chomps: Oh, right..

Blitz: *hyper* I love it here!

Freddie Falcon: Of course we are! We are staying here!

Blitz: Those casino games are so much fun!

Freddie: We should play them again soon!

Blitz: I really love Vegas now! I haven't heard of Vegas before, and now I love it here!

T.D: Glad you loved it, Blitz!

Blitz: Let's celebrate! Shall we!?

_All Mascots cheered before going back inside the casino._

_(the scene fades to black, and fades out to the next morning at the hotel.)_

_Blitz and his friends had a crazy night at the casino. Blitz winning, him being so happy, he loved Vegas when he and his friends first got there. But this morning, Blitz felt extremely tired when he was about to get up._

Blitz: *tispy/tired* Ugh..where am I?

Gumbo: *inside* Uh, the hotel room..

Blitz: That was a crazy night..

T.D: *comes inside the room* How's your morning?

Blitz: Not good. We stayed up last night..

T.D: Yeah, guess we stayed up last night..

Blitz: I'm going to get dressed, see you guys outside..

_Blitz went to the bathroom to get dressed, as T.D and Gumbo went outside._

_End of Scene 4.._


	5. Vegas Trouble and the Finale

_(the scene cuts to the outside hotel of Las Vegas)_

_Blitz came outside as T.D and Gumbo were still there. _

Blitz: What a crazy night..

T.D: Dude, we just stayed up until 1:23 A.M!

Blitz: Then how are you not tired?

T.D: Actually, I am a little tired from staying up late last night.

_Blitz looks at the time. It was 10:14 A.M._

Blitz: *stomach growls* SHOOT. I missed breakfast!

T.D: We already had breakfast. But I guess you already missed it.

Gumbo: C'mon. Let's get you some breakfast. You must be very hungry.

Blitz: I usually eat breakfast after I get up. Now I missed it because I slept in too late..

Gumbo: It's alright that you missed it!

T.D: Let's get some breakfast! Shall we?

Blitz: I agree!

_Gumbo, T.D, and Blitz all went to the diner to have breakfast. Well, T.D and Gumbo already had their breakfast, but just Blitz to have his breakfast.. While Blitz had breakfast with his friends, a person appears in the background._

?: Well, I wonder who these guys are..

_After Blitz and his friends ate breakfast, they walked out of the restaurant. As they went outside, they shook as they saw a random person in the scene._

T.D: Uh, who are you?

?: Uh, my name is..uh..

Blitz: C'mon now.. Spit it out..

?: Bob?

_The three Mascots tilted their heads in confusion._

Gumbo: Your name is..Bob?

Bob?: Yeah..my..uh..name is Bob..

Blitz: Are you sure?

Bob?: Yep..?

Gumbo: Hmm...seems really suspicious..

T.D: Let's leave him alone for now.. No need for mysteries..

Blitz: Alright then.. See you then, uh.. Bob..

_The three Mascots went inside the hotel before Bob walked away. But, Bob isn't is his name.. The person pulled out his nametag, and the nametag said "Dr. Vicious" on it._

Dr. Vicious: Heh. Bob isn't my name..

_(the scene cuts to the Casino later then..)_

_All 26 Mascots went inside the Casino to have lunch at the restaurant, but Blitz became more confused about the… "Bob" name._

Blitz: Something seems very wrong..

Jaxson: What's wrong?

Blitz: When me, T.D, and Gumbo went out of the diner, we saw a random person standing outside.

K.C Wolf: A random person?

Blitz: Yeah, some random person..

Sourdough Sam: What's his name?

Blitz: He said that his name is "Bob".

K.C Wolf: Why is his name "Bob"?

Blitz: He told me that his name is "Bob". I had a feeling that face he makes is lying..

Big Red: Bob doesn't lie!

Blitz: "Bob" isn't even his name! I think I found a mystery..

T.D: I've told Gumbo we can't do mysteries right now.

SWOOP: Maybe later?

Blitz: After lunch..

_As the 26 NFL Mascots went inside the restaurant to have lunch, a bat appears out of nowhere._

Bat: *thoughts* _I wonder who these strange fuzzy animals are.. The four are humans, 22 of them are animals!_

_(the scene cuts to the NFL Mascots coming out of the hotel)_

K.C Wolf: That was a nice lunch!

Big Red: It sure was!

_The bat came out flying, as Blitz watched it fly._

Blitz: That bat just came out of nowhere..

_But not just any bat, it is a bat/cyborg hybrid!_

Blitz: Guys! That bat looks like a robot..

K.C Wolf: You mean the bat is a cyborg?

Blitz: Cyborgs, Robots.. That bat is actually a robot!

_Blitz then saw an old nametag on the ground._

Blitz: Wait.. That person must've been lying..

TORO: He can't be lying! Bob always never lie!

Blitz: No! Seriously! That name tag has his real name on it!

_The Mascots looked at the nametag. Blitz is right.. The name tag has "Dr. Vicious" on it._

TORO: Dr. Vicious? Who's that guy?

Blitz: We must find out who he is.. Chomps, give me the camera!

_Chomps gives the camera to Blitz, before looking for the unknown person._

Blitz: We must find him, and we must know who he is..

_(scene cuts to the Mascots at the rooftop)_

Blitz: *looks at person* We must take a picture to know who that person is.

_Blitz takes a picture of Dr. Vicious a couple of times, before giving the camera to Chomps._

Blitz: Any information?

Chomps: Nothing yet..

_Dr. Vicious is talking about a plan to capture all 26 NFL Mascots, as T.D shook._

T.D: Did he say that he is going to capture us?

Blitz: I think so..

T-Rac: We must hide before Dr. Vicious finds us..

_Blitz found a doorway at the rooftop. All 26 Mascots made a way out of the hotel, before Dr. Vicious turns around._

Dr. Vicious: Huh? What was that?

_Dr. Vicious turned, and there is nothing on the rooftop. Until, a green feather came falling down next to him._

Dr. Vicious: Huh.. A green feather.. Wait.. That must be Blitz's! Bats! Find the bird!

_Dr. Vicious's bat minions went flying to find the Seahawks Mascots as he got into his car. He drove to find the Mascots before his plan worked._

_(scene cuts to the Mascots at the stage in Las Vegas..)_

Roary: Do you think this is such a good idea to hide there? I don't think the stage works..

Blitz: It'll work..

TORO: Where are we right now?

Blitz: We are still at the casino..

TORO: Oh, right..

Roary: I wonder what these things belong to..

_Roary looks at the bamboo bowls, with signs above them. One bowl said "The Flaming Dragon", while another said "Jewel Treasure". Another said "Balloon Hopper", and the last sign said "Wingman"._

Roary: Huh.. I didn't know these objects exist..

Person #1 (offscreen): Where is The Flaming Dragon?

Person #2 (offscreen): I don't know!

Person #3 (offscreen): Maybe he had a day off of something..

Roary: The Flaming Dragon?

_The first bowl said "Hot Chilis" on it, which caused Blitz to look at them._

Blitz: Peppers? I've never had one before.. They look kind of wrinkly to me..

Roary: *shock* WAIT! BLITZ! NO! THESE ARE-

_Blitz managed to eat one pepper, until his face starts turning red. Blitz looked at the pepper sign, and it said "Pure Capsaicin Peppers" on it. Blitz squirmed, and fire shot out of his mouth._

Roary: Pure Capsaicin peppers..

_Blitz ran back and forth, with fire still shooting out of his mouth. He went to the stage, as the crowd stood silent._

TORO: I can't believe Blitz ate a hot pepper.

Roary: A hotter pepper if you believe.

_Blitz was flying back and forth, leaving the crowd laughing hard._

Roary: *hears crowd laughing* Wait! The crowd is laughing!

TORO: I think the crowd liked Blitz!

_Blitz kept flying back and forth, until he was given water to drink._

Roary: Sorry about the guys.. Blitz just ate a hot pepper..

Blitz: *panting* That was...horrible..

Roary: I've told you not to eat that Pure Capsaicin!

_Roary and Blitz went back to the stage entrance._

TORO: How did the crowd do?

Roary: They laughed. Laughing so hard, they fell to the floor, still laughing..

Blitz: I've never been so humiliated in my life..

Roary: Humiliated? They didn't made fun of you! They loved your performance!

Blitz: They did?

Roary: Yeah!

Security (offscreen): AHHH! BATS!

Roary: Wait..

Blitz: HIDE!

_All 26 NFL Mascot hid behind the boxes when the Bats went flying, leaving the crowd in a panic._

Steely: *quiet* What will we do?

_Dr. Vicious ran while the Mascots hid._

Blitz: We must make a run for it..

All 26 Mascots exited at the Casino, before Dr. Vicious turned around.

_(scene cuts to outside)_

Blitz: Alright.. I think we lost him..

Steely: Yeah, that was a close one.

?: Yeah.. I think that was a close one to be honest..

_All NFL Mascots turn to Dr. Vicious._

Blitz: Dr. Vicious..

Dr. Vicious: Me? My name is Bob! What do you guys expect?

Blitz: Your name isn't Bob. You must be Dr. Vicious..

Dr. Vicious: Uh, I guess so..

T.D: Yeah, mister.. I think there is a lesson to be taught..

Chomps: Yeah, a lesson to be taught..

Blitz: Look! A mascot!

Dr. Vicious: Where!?

_The Mascots disappear out of sudden when Dr. Vicious turned._

Dr. Vicious: Those morons..

_Dr. Vicious went to his car and drove to find the Mascots. As he drove, the Mascots were nowhere to be seen. _

Dr. Vicious: *anger* Where are they!?

_As Dr. Vicious drove to find the Mascots, they appear in the background._

Roary: Your disappearance machine worked, Blitz..

Gumbo: You are a genius!

Blitz: Yeah, I am a genius!

_Then, Who Dey saw a bat sitting down._

Who Dey: You must be the robo-bat. Right?

Bat: *squeaks in joy*

Who Dey: Aww. What a cutie!

Blitz: Be careful, Dey.. It's a trap..

Who Dey: What do you mean? It's not a-

_Then, the Bat shot Who Dey with a tranquilizing gun. _

Blitz: WHO DEY!

Who Dey: *woozy* Trap….

_Who Dey fell onto the ground, falling asleep. Blitz fell in shock as some Mascots were also tranquilized._

Gumbo: *sleepy* I think we are in a land of Candy Canes!

Blitz: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Bat: *shoots Blitz with tranquilizer gun*

Blitz: You..shouldn't..do that...to…

_Then, Blitz fell onto the ground, falling asleep. The rest were also asleep as well. Dr. Vicious drove towards the Mascots to put them into his van._

Dr. Vicious: Heh.. My plan has worked..

_Dr. Vicious takes all of the NFL Mascots to his lair while the bats follow him._

_(scene cuts to Blitz's house)_

_BOOM is watching the news, while Turf is sitting next to him._

BOOM: I'm really worried about Blitz. I don't understand what's going on..

Turf: *licks BOOM*

BOOM: Alright, bud.. That's enough..

_BOOM continued to watch the news, until the clip was shown a van driving._

BOOM: Wait.. That can't be another car chase, can it?

_Then, the announcer said that All 26 NFL Mascots are kidnapped by Dr. Vicious. BOOM's heart sank, and fell in shock, white as a ghost._

Turf: *tilts head*

BOOM: *shock* No..NO.. THIS CAN'T BE! BLITZ CAN'T BE KIDNAPPED! I CAN'T LOSE MY SIDEKICK!

Turf: *barks in shock*

BOOM: *shock* I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I DON'T WANNA LOSE MY SIDEKICK AGAIN!

_But, Turf had an idea. He went into the laboratory to use the teleportation machine along with BOOM._

BOOM: Are you sure this is a good idea?

Turf: *barks in reply*

_(scene cuts to FirstEnergy Stadium)_

_Turf and BOOM ran towards Swagger and S.J, training for the next game._

BOOM: Guys! Come to Dr. Vicious's Lair! There's trouble!

Swagger: *barks in shock*

S.J: *barks in shock*

Turf: *barks in reply*

Swagger and S.J: *nods*

_BOOM, S.J, Swagger, and Turf went onto the teleportation machine, and all teleported to Dr. Vicious's lair.._

_(scene cuts to entrance of Dr. Vicious's lair)_

_After they all teleported to Dr. Vicious's lair, they all hid behind the bushes.._

Turf: *thoughts* _What should we do?_

Swagger: *thoughts* _We must pretend that we are Dr. Vicious's minions.._

BOOM: We must dress up as the bats to distract Dr. Vicious..

Turf: *thoughts* _Good idea.._

BOOM, Turf, Swagger, and S.J all dressed up in bat costumes before entering the lair.

_(scene cuts to Dr. Vicious, powering up the machines)_

Dr. Vicious: Now, with my Energy-Drainer, I will drain all of the Mascot's energy before tomorrow at Sunrise!

Blitz: *weak* You can't do that.. You would've killed us if the sun rose up..

Dr. Vicious: Shut up, Blitz!

_Then, BOOM and the three dogs went inside, leaving him turning._

Dr. Vicious: Who are you guys?

BOOM (bat costume): I am a robo-bat minion of yours!

Turf (bat costume): *barks*

Dr. Vicious: A barking bat? Huh.. Never seen that one before.. I'll be off for my lunch break for now!

_After Dr. Vicious walked off, the coast is clear._

BOOM: *takes off costume* The coast is clear..

Blitz: *weak* BOOM.. You're here…

BOOM: Don't worry.. I'll save you guys..

_BOOM looked for the button to shutdown the Power-Drainer._

BOOM: Hmm. This looks like a good one!

_As BOOM pushed the button, the machine powers off, and the chamber's doors open._

BOOM: Wow.. I didn't expect that to happen.

Turf: *thoughts* Run, before Dr. Vicious finds out!

_All 26 Mascots along with BOOM, Turf, Swagger, and S.J exited out of the lair._

Blitz: Thanks for saving us, BOOM. You, Turf. Thank you for distracting Dr. Vicious..

BOOM: You are welcome..

As the Mascots ran, a van skidded towards them.

Dr. Vicious: You aren't going anywhere! *points gun at Mascots* This ends here, and now-

_Blitz punched Dr. Vicious on the face before the Mascots ran off. The bats went towards him._

Dr. Vicious: My minions! Hurry! Get them!

Bat: Sorry, fella. But it's jail time for you..

_Dr. Vicious turns to the officers, about to arrest him._

Officer: Sorry, fella. But you are going right into the slammer..

Dr. Vicious: Wait! My minions are supposed to-

_The officer places Dr. Vicious inside a police car, before they drove off. The scene cuts to all NFL Mascots running._

RAMPAGE: Blitz, you are a hero..

Blitz: Hero? BOOM is..

BOOM: You just punched Dr. Vicious!

Blitz: And you saved us from getting killed!

RAMPAGE: Actually, you two are heroes..

_Blitz and BOOM both blushed._

TORO: Now, let's go home! Shall we?

Blitz: Wait! I have an idea!

_Blitz gave teleportation machines to all 26 Mascots._

RAMPAGE: For us?

Blitz: Yep. That way you guys can go home faster!

TORO: Thank you, Blitz!

Blitz: Let's go home, shall we?

All Mascots: *teleport back home*

_(scene cuts to Blitz and BOOM with Turf the Dog at his home)_

Blitz: *narrating* Well, this is how my trip starts. Not off to a good end, but thanks to BOOM, he saved us from getting killed. Well, even though I'm a hero doesn't mean I saved the day. I'm a hero because I just save the Seahawks from opposing dangers.. Las Vegas went very crazy, until some random villain captured us. But BOOM saved the day by getting us out of here! RAMPAGE said I'm a hero, but I'm not just a hero.. I'm..just a Seahawk.. I am so glad to be back home with my sidekick.. Even my dog, Turf!

Turf: *licks Blitz*

Blitz: *narrating* Yep. A good boy.. Anyways, that is then end of this story about our offseason trip..

_(end title appears)_

Title: The End..

_The End..._


End file.
